love that lost
by alltimelowfreak11
Summary: One shot. 'It all started with a prank a stupid prank that turned out to be the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time.' Hermione looking back at the moments that lead her to were she was now. complete.


**A/N: so I was watching pearl harbour when this idea came to me, so I grabbed my laptop and typed down my idea straight away.**

**And here it is.**

**I do not own anything from the Harry potter series, but I do own this plot :) sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes- and there most likely are. I do try and get them but they slip past. **

**Oh and it will bounce between past and present tense.**

_Love that lost_

It all started with a prank a stupid prank that turned out to be the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time.

-o.o-

I was sat staring at the fireplace in the burrow's living room when it occurred. I had heard their muffled voices from behind the couch while I was reading my book and instantly my mind shouted that they were up to no good, Which was only confirmed when a cup of tea was place in front of me.

"Thank you" I whispered to whoever had made it before taking a sip of the sweet tasting drink that had a strange taste to it

"Hey Hermione" Fred smirked as he plopped his body on the couch next to where I was sitting.

"Yes Fred?" I smirked a little from behind my book as he faked innocence, so I decided to do the same.

"What you reading?" he asked and I smiled not realising at the time what he had done.

"Just a romance novel, it really is a guilty pleasure with all the sex" I admitted and turned pale. I did not mean to say that.

"So you like books that have intimacy in it?" he asked.

"There the best kind" shut up, shut up, shut up!

"So if you like books like that how are you still a - you know" he winked and I tried hard not to blurt out the truth.

"Just because I haven't lost it doesn't mean I haven't done anything" I defended myself while putting my hand over my mouth. Why had I said that?

"Oh so Hermione likes to get kinky, good to know" he chuckled and it was about then that I realised something was up.

"Fred, where's George?" that was the first clue I had.

"He's up stairs working on things for the shop" he shrugged.

"And why aren't you with him?" I questioned.

"Wanted to come and see you" he smiled and that was my second clue.

"Oh and what is it you want?" I asked and his eyes widened and he took a breath.

"Oh just wanted to know what you thought of me" he asked and the words came spilling out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"You're a pain in the arse and have no respect for others, you make a joke about everything and don't take anything seriously" his face fell a little and again the words just came out. "But despite all that you're thoughtful, you make me laugh and you're extremely good looking, you take a bad situation and turn it into something funny. You make my heart beat faster when you're in the room and have a certain spark in your eyes that sets you a part from George" that is when I knew what was happening and couldn't believe it had taken me this long to figure it out.

"Really?" he asked sounded truly shocked by this information.

"Yes" he nodded his head before standing and leaving the room, but not getting fully out before I called him back. "Oh and Fred"

"Yes Hermione" he turned and beamed at me.

"Thanks for the tea, but next time no Veritaserum thanks" I smirked as his eyes widened.

"No problem" he smirked and made his way up the stairs.

-o.o-

That was the true beginning of our relationship, since then we had become inseparable, the new George some people would call me - not that I could take his place even if I wanted to. I gave him everything I had the night before we left, but as our relationship grew so did the effect of the war that was coming closer.

I was away for months and this caused havoc on our relationship, We kept in touch, neither of us being able to stay away for long without talking. But it was hard, I couldn't tell him where I was or what I was doing and the two way diary was becoming full. We argued more as the days turned to weeks, but even when we argued we still felt the pull and the connection to each other.

Months pasted since the Diary became full. Our last messages were confessions of our love and devotion to each other, but something I was holding on too from that last message was bigger than any of that.

_**Hermione, I know I've been a real jerk in the past few weeks since you left but you must know how hard it is for me to be away from you. I 've missed you every day since you left so has George. But before we lose room I want to tell you something.**_

_**I love you Hermione, you know that but I love you more than I could ever say and after the war I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know it's not romantic of passionate but when you return I promise to make it up to you. **_

_**So Mione will you marry me?**_

I had wanted to reply something romantic and sweet, something that told him how much I really loved him. But there was no room so I had said one simple word.

_**Yes**_

That was the end of our conversation. And the next time we saw each other was our goodbye.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry" George whispered in my ear as he embraced me above his fallen brother.

"No" I shouted. "No he is not dead, he can't be dead" I sobbed as I dropped to the floor laying my body over his.

"Mione-" Harry placed his hand on my shoulder.

"No" I screeched. "He's just resting, he's resting Harry" I shook Fred's body trying to wake him "Come back Fred, please I need you" tears dropped from my eyes onto his cold cheek.

It didn't work, no matter what I did he wouldn't wake and as I stared down at his cold body I knew it was time to say goodbye.

"I am so sorry Fred, I should have been here, I should have stood between you and the curse" I choked "I am so sorry, this is my entire fault. I should have told you" I placed my head in the crock of his neck. "Please come back to me, please I need you. I can't do this alone I can't raise him alone Fred" I wiped my eyes as two sets of hands began to rub soothing circles in my back. "Don't let me raise our son alone Fred" I whispered as gasps filled the air around me, but I didn't care all that mattered was my fallen love.

-o.o-

_Seven years later_

"Fredrick Remus Weasley, get down here right now" I called up the stairs and heard the patter of tiny feet as they came running down the stairs.

"Yes mummy?" the ginger haired boy asked as he came running over to me with a guilty look on his face which he tried to hide.

"Why may I ask is my hair pink?" I crossed my hands across my chest as he giggled a little. And I saw the look his father always use to give me.

"I don't know" he looked at the floor and I shook my head. He was the exact replica of his late father, everything he did reminded me of Fred, his eyes and his hair even the little dimples were what I saw when I looked at photos of Fred Sr.

"I know it was you Fred, what have I told you about doing that?" I asked, I wasn't really mad but it was going to take me a while to remove the pink from my hair.

"Sorry mummy, but uncle George told me it was okay" he defended as I saw another ginger head duck around the corner.

"George" I shouted and his guilty face came into the room.

"Yes mummy?" he mocked and I smirked.

"Will you stop telling my son it's alright to put dye in my shampoo" I demanded.

"It was all his idea" he pointed to the boy three times smaller than he was.

"Nu-uh" Fred stuck his tongue out.

"Uh-huh" George shot back.

"Nu-uh"

"Uh-huh"

"Was not"

"Was too" I laughed wondering how Fred could have this effect, and how he had given me my beautiful baby boy.

I shook my head "I'm going for a walk" I sighed as I walked out of the room, pulling my hood up before walking across the road towards a place I felt at home.

It had been a few weeks since I had been here, every time I was here the hole in my chest would deflate a little and heat would rush through my body when I drew closer to the stone that held my life.

_**Here lies Fred Weasley**_

_**Loving son, fiancée and father**_

_**Lost but never forgotten.**_

_**Died protecting the ones he loved**_

**1 April, 1978 - 2 May, 1998**

"Hello baby" I placed my hand on the writing. "I miss you" a single tear fell on to the grass that held the only man I had ever loved.

**A/N: I cry every time I watch pearl harbour or Harry potter. They are both such amazing films.**

**Once again sorry for any mistakes that popped up. But if you have read my other stories you know that I am dyslexic.**

**Anyway thank you for reading and sorry it's shorter than I expected it to be. **

**Jess**

**x**


End file.
